


Sassy's making it work

by ItWasNotMe



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And a bit fluff with a twist to end it all :), Babysitter!Tony, Fury's got familiy! Crazy I know right?, Gen, InPlaster!Tony, M/M, PJ's for everyone!, Sassy is true to her name, Slumberparty!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItWasNotMe/pseuds/ItWasNotMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now don’t look at me like that Steve. Of course I didn’t give her the repulsor-gloves! The one she’s wearing just pushes the air away and I have taken safety measures.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t call a few pillows ducktaped around her a good precautionary measure Tony. “ Steve tried to interject.</p><p> </p><p>- Or where Tony seemingly calm day turnes into babysitting, a slumberparty and a relationship? What the hell!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sassy's making it work

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the thing, apparently Fury's got a granddaughter named Sassy (who knew right? hehe). She came to me and didn't want to leave before she had made an imprint in the world of the Avengers (I suspect she nagged Fury until he relented and took her there...). To me she is a happy, clever and quite a resourceful girl who's up for everything challenging. I hope you like her!
> 
>  
> 
> Right, All the mistakes are mine. Any help to correct them would be appreciated. Thanks!

”Stark!”

Tony glared at the towering man inside the workshop door but didn’t stop his upgrading of Dummy, twisting a screw here and there. ”How the hell did you get in he – ”

“Not important Stark, you’re gonna do me a favor.”

“Not likely to happen. Ask Steve.”

“Believe me I would, but as you know they’re all on a mission that you missed out on because you had to fly right into that fire-breathing octopus last week and break your leg in the process.

“You know how silly that sounds don’t you?” Tony sniggered and gave the one eyed man a searching look. “What favor?”

“I need you to watch some…thing for me.”

“A something or a _someone_?” Tony had a suspicious feeling he wouldn’t like this. Duh, of course he wouldn’t, it’s Fury!

“Ooooooooh is that a robot?” Curious eyes peeked out from behind the Shield leader, a big smile spreading on her lips.

“This, Mr. Stark, is my granddaughter Sassy.”

“No way!” Tony exclaimed both to the favor and that Director Fury had a family. Who would’ve guessed?

“Yes way!” She answered cheekily and rolled her way to Dummy who chirped happily when she stroked the claw.

“You’re in a wheelchair.” Tony deadpanned.

“And you’re in a plaster and are clearly having a bad hair day.” She retorted.

“Am not!” Tony tugged an oily hand through his hair making it even more wild and crazy than before. “It’s just my natural charm.” Fury snorted at this and gave the girl a hug. _“Don’t  leave me!”_ Tony mouthed to the now smirking man.

“Seems like you’re two are going to be just fine. If you excuse me, I have to meet the council and beg them to forget your little mishap of turning the Statue of Liberty alive.”

“You did?” The little girl said beaming at the genius. “Cooool!”

“Well I _am_ pretty cool for the rec – “

“Stark! One hair missing and you wish you’d never been born.”

“You know, I actually didn’t ask for this – “

“ _One_ hair.” Fury repeated doing the “I’m watching you” gesture but with only one finger. “See you soon cupcake! Be nice.”

“Uhm, was that last thing for you or me?” Tony asked as Fury had disappeared behind the elevator doors.

“I’m pretty sure it was me, but I can call you cupcake if you want to.”

“Nah, I’m good. So…how old did you say you were?” Tony sighed and gave in to what surely would be a long day. Tony Stark a babysitter? Preposterous!

“I didn’t!”

“Don’t make me pick your wheelchair apart…”

“I would like to see you try plaster-face.” She stuck out her tongue demonstratively.

“Hey! Your gramps told you to be nice remember?”

“You were also his last resort, why do you think that is?” Sassy smiled an angelic smile that didn’t fool Tony for a second.

“So that’s the way we’re playing huh? Fine…If you do as I say or ask I’ll show you how to build a robot-puppy.”

“Bribery? I like it!” The girl squealed.

“I bet you do…I’m beginning to see why they call you Sassy” Tony rolled his eyes but couldn’t help smiling. This kid was funny. “Age?”

“9 years, 254 days and… 3 hours!” She stated proudly.

“Almost 10, impressive. Hey I’ve got an idea, but you can’t tell gramps about it.” Tony winked mischievously.

 “Is it dangerous?” Sassy’s eyes started to gleam.

“It could be…” Tony grinned lopsided.

“Deal!” A small but strong hand shook Tony’s  larger one in a sure grip.

“I’m Tony by the way.” The genius grinned.

 

 

 “Hey To – “ Steve’s greeting stopped midsentence and he just starred in shock at the scene in front of him. “Um Tony?”

“Yes Steve?” Tony answered absent-mindedly behind a floating screen where he calculated long equations in a rapid pace while sipping coffee.

“Why are there a little girl flying around in here?” He looked with both curiosity and horror as the girl made a flip in the middle of the air. “Is that a wheelchair!?” He added at the abandoned thing slowly spinning sideways on one wheel.

“I’m not little!” Sassy grumbled and sent an airwave in Steve’s direction.

“Right…” Steve tried discretely to keep close to the girl in case she would fall.

“Oh, her? That’s just Fury’s granddaughter Sassy. She’s helping me with testing to fly without being able to use her legs! You see I’ve been thinking about it since I got this.” Tony waved at the plaster. “Now don’t look at me like that Steve. Of course I didn’t give her the repulsor-gloves! The one she’s wearing just pushes the air away and I have taken safety measures.”

“I wouldn’t call a few pillows ducktaped around her a good precautionary measure Tony. “ Steve tried to interject.

“Dummy’s helping to.” Sure enough the old robot beeped and chirped constantly while chasing her with a huge bag net seemingly quite distraught.

“Can I keep them?” Sassy circled Tony and almost forgot to hold her hands down to keep her steady. “Pretty please?”

“Woha girl, best you only use them here alright? Or there won’t be any more Uncle Tony after Gramps is finished with me.”

“Uncle Tony?” Steve smiled fondly at Tony and the girl.

“Don’t you get any ideas old man.” Tony grimaced at the blond who without a doubt already planned a whole setting of drawings in his mind.

“Clint has made sandwiches, time for a break yeah?” Steve suggested and turned the wheelchair right again.

“Aww…already?” Sassy pouted but dutifully got back down, letting Tony and Steve help her off with the gloves and pillows.

“Don’t worry _Pegasus_ you’ll love the others. “ Tony reassured her and spent the whole journey up in the elevator telling Steve all about how he soon would be able to fight with the broken leg and all, gesticulating widely with his crutches that he promptly had stuck a coffeecup-holder to. Steve just groaned and pinched his nose vowing never to leave Tony without supervision again.

 

 “I still don’t believe Fury just left her here with you.” Clint whispered not so quietly. “Did his grounding you from missions push you over the edge and you decided to kidnap an innocent child?

“She’s really not that innocent.” Tony told the archer pointing knowingly to the girl who was happily swinging Mjölnir around (with a little, okay a lot, help from a chuckling Thor). “Can we keep her?” The Norse God boomed out merrily.

“Thor, she’s not a pet.” Bruce chided calmly pouring himself and Natasha a cup of tea.

“But I _am_ awfully cute!” Sassy piped up grinning widely.

“That you are.” Natasha tugged lightly in a pigtail and gave one of her rare smiles making the girl giggle.

“Boo!” Sassy suddenly found herself tipped backward with a smirking Clint above her.

“Dude, that is sooo old!” She huffed out annoyed and punched him in the arm.

“Ouch! The little goblin is strong!” Clint made a face and pulled the wheelchair up again. “Bet I can kick your ass in Wii-boxing though!”

“You’re on!” Both raced out from the kitchen and into the living room.

“Looks like Clint have got a new friend.” Steve laughed and gathered the half-finished plates from the table.

“Well she was _my_ friend first!” Tony muttered.

“Jealous Stark?” Natasha quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

“Like if!”

“Don’t worry friend Tony, I’ll play with you. Want to braid my hair?”

“Uhm that’s alright Thor, I think I’m good. Maybe some other time…” Tony said evasively trying to hide behind a guffawing Bruce, the traitor!

“Stark!” Fury’s head turned up on the direct line screen on the wall. “Good I see the others are back. I must ask of you to watch my granddaughter until tomorrow morning. Please try to keep the boys in check Agent Romanov.” The redhead only nodded shortly as acknowledgement.

“Yay! Slumber-party!” Could be heard from the living room followed by a high five.

“Her hearing is almost as freaky as the birdbrain’s.” Tony stated.

“I heard that!” Clint yelled back.

“We’ll take care of her as our own Director Fury.” Steve said back by the sink.

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Fury added and the screen was once again empty.

“Right, Jarvis we will need some supplies; Pizza, ice cream with every topping available, PJ’s and so on you know the deal.” Tony rambled to the AI.

“Yes Sir.”

 

“Um Jarvis…”

“Yes Sir?”

“What is this?”Everyone was gathered in the living room about to settle down as Tony and Steve unpacked the deliveries.

“PJ’s as you requested Sir?”

“For the _girl_ Jarvis, not the entire team!”

“You never specified Sir.” The dry answer came quickly with a definitive hint of sarcasm.

“You must wear them!” Sassy prompted eyeing the card board boxes gleefully.

“If you may Sir.” Jarvis continued. “I took the liberty to choose different themes; your name is on the boxes.”

“I’m so going to regret this...” Tony claimed when Sassy carefully distributed each box. 

 

 “I’m so going to give you away to an old shoelace-factory, see how fun that will be huh!?” Tony huffed as he grabbed a blanket and snuggled down under it promising himself to never reveal the PJ to anyone! Why is he doing this again?

“I have no idea what you’re referring to Sir.” Jarvis said voice plain. Tony was just about to sneer back but was dumbfounded by the sight of Thor walking into the room with an XXXL yellow PJ with a Care Bear on.

“Thank you Jarvis, it is very pretty.” Thor beamed happily. “Could you order one in green for my Brother Loki? His 1264th year of birth is soon to come.”

“It will be delivered tomorrow Mr. Odinson.” Jarvis answered making Tony groan in disbelief.

“I have the poweeeers!” Clint jumped in swinging a sword around.

“Honestly? He-Man?!”

“Do not mock He-Man, Stark or should I say Skeletor?” Clint pointed accusingly at Tony with the sword. “Jarvis play the theme-song from the cartoon!”

“No not the theme-song!” Tony tried to cover his ears without revealing anything while Clint jumped in an arm-chair making body building-moves and reciting every word.

“I do not know this Man of He.” Thor said interested and Clint promised they could watch every episode together.

“Aww that’s cute.” Tony told Bruce who sauntered in the room looking like Eeyore down to the tail and a hood with Eeyore’s face on.

“Look at me!” Sassy shouted and Natasha swirled her around showing a nightgown inspired by The Princess and the Frog. Natasha herself looked content with her black Spiderman-nightdress. They both took a place in the other couch beside Bruce and Thor reclined on a mountain of pillows on the floor. “Don’t fear fair ladies, I will protect you!” Clint waved the sword around some more before an ice-cold stare from Nat made him put it down but not without a sulking pout.

“Where is Steve?” Bruce wondered fingering the tail which faithful to the original had got loose.

Only a tomato red floating head could be seen sideways from the door as the man in question coughed uncomfortably. “I’ll just get the snacks hmm?” And he was gone again.

“Jarvis, we will have a very serious talk later.” Tony muttered, understanding the AI’s scheme. The AI of course kept quiet and Steve entered the room with the food, head held high but still red enough to match the PJ.

“The Man of Iron!” Thor exclaimed and the others except Tony started to chuckle. “Suits you well my friend!”

“Let’s see if he has a matching companion!” Clint sniggered and Tony suddenly found himself without the protective blanket.

“Aww, it’s adorable Stark!” Tony demonstratively folded his arm over his chest with the picture of Captain Americas shield on and glared at everyone. “Not. A. Word!”

“Let’s start the movie guys.” Steve served the pizza and sat down in the only available seat left beside Tony with a small smile playing on his lips.

They all manage to stay awake watching Tangled. Half way through Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Tony started to snore loudly nuzzled into Steve’s shoulder, and Sassy went soon after spread out over Natasha’s and Bruce’s lap. Clint dropped off 3 minutes into Robin Hood - Men in Tights in spite that it was his choice of film; feet up over the backrest and head down towards the floor resting against Thor’s legs in an awkward angle. The rest were under before the Sheriff of Rottingham manage to say; “Enough! King illegal forest to pig wild in it a the is!”

 

Grandpa!”

“For my own sanity I won’t ask any questions.” Fury greeted the lot at 06:12 in the morning, all still scattered through the living room in their PJ’s. “Debriefing of yesterday’s mission in 48 minutes. You too Stark!” Fury added when Tony stealthily, or so he thought, tried to un-tangle himself from Steve (how did he end up like that?) and make off to the work shop.

“Come on, I wasn’t even on that mission!”

“And who’s fault was that? You will attend, you may even learn something.”

 

After some nagging from Sassy, Fury reluctantly gave in and let everyone have a decent breakfast before they had to leave for the Helicarrier. She and Clint talked intensely, amusing themselves by throwing crumbs to the seagulls out on the balcony. Fury, Natasha and Steve talked strategies by the kitchen island and Thor showed Bruce his new concoction of every version of pop tarts with gravy between them, making the doctor to look green for totally other reasons than the Hulk. Tony clutched his third cup of coffee on the sofa staring blaringly at the papers about mission safety he’d been ordered to go through and sign.

“Tony?” A pair or big brown eyes peered quizzically at him.

“What’s up squirt?” Tony gave the young girl a tired smile.

“Can I have you autograph?”

“Sure thing.” Tony picked up his pen (with red ink what ells?) and signed the torn paper she gave him. “I could get you a nice picture of the team with everyone’s autograph if you want?” He volunteered.

“Nah, this is just perfect!” She grinned and moved to return to Clint who now rummaged the fridge.

“Wait a second.” Tony reached for his stack of paper and gave them to Sassy. “Could you hand this over to Steve, It’s a pain in the ass – um the behind I mean to get up from the couch with this leg.”

“Sure!”

Ten minutes later Fury growled that they would have to chaperone the new Shield-agent’s first stake out if they didn’t get a move on. Tony claimed that if he had to go he would stay comfortable and keep the PJ’s on (Not. A. Word! The fabric was really cuddly okay?). Fury rolled his only eye and marched out with Sassy and the others went to their room. Or so Tony thought anyway.

“Tony?”

“Mmm, yeah Steve?” Tony answered now horizontal on the sofa, eyes closed and refusing to move before he absolutely had to.

“Did you ask Sassy to leave these papers to me?”

“Mhm.“

“Every one of them?” Tony opened one of his eyes to peer up at Steve and furrowed his brows at the peculiar tone of Steve’s voice. “Of course, is there a problem?” Steve suddenly looked relieved and smiled. “Not at all.” The next thing Tony registered was soft lips on his own and a sheet of paper against his hand. A second later (or was it an hour? Tony really couldn’t say), Steve leaned back looking very happy and left the room with a chocked Tony behind.

“What the…” His eyes left the empty doorway and travelled over to the paper.

“Oh… _Oh!”_

 

__

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! =)


End file.
